


When the Sun Goes Down

by pleiadess



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom’s doing his best, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Robin is a mess, Shapeshifting Kids, Slow Burn, So is Robin, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel, Twin Morgans, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, basically inspired by my sims 3 game, dragons and gods, mentions of female robin, mentions of other timelines and different universes, poor Chrom is a human with his magical friends, thanks Naga, the whole gangs here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-16 09:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19645549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleiadess/pseuds/pleiadess
Summary: Chrom’s lived with different species of mankind his whole life, his childhood friend is a werewolf and his own sisters are witches. Even as a human, he’s learned to identify the superbeings ranging from the different beasts to the tiniest of fairies- except for one.Just how do you identify vampires anyways?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted work on any website so this will be fun.  
> I didn’t tag every character but they should all make an appearance sooner or later, background romances will be heavily influenced by my first play of awakening cause i got attached to those pairs.  
> Rating might change and there will probably be more tags to come.  
> Enjoy :)

The thundering of footsteps bounced off the stone walls, echoing right behind the band of robed figures. The group ran, not daring to look back. They ran and ran with no stop or break in near sight. No, they couldn’t stop for if they did, they would meet their certain doom. Those with the remaining bits of their strength attempted to transform, and those without that skill attempted to increase their speed inhumanely.

Ahead was their leader in his full glory, tall and broad with his wisps of black hair reflecting the silver light of the moon. His eyes were a piercing red and his fangs sharper than all. This was their god, Grima the overlord of destruction who had kept them safe in the desert for a second long as they could remember only in the exchange for their devout loyalty, which they gladly provided. This said man led their retreat in the dark and had hoped to simply raid the villages of the humans under his sister.

His sister and her own group were the ones chasing after them, they were significantly slower and didn’t have their vampiric advantages under the blanket of dark but the woman had one last trick up her sleeve.

She bore no resemblance to her brother, she had shimmering green hair with equally as bold eyes to match. She had no fangs and honestly seemed to pose no threat to them, had it not been for the streams of magic flowing from her arms and pooling into her hands. While their god was immortal, they had learned early from the start that only the goddess’s magic was powerful enough to force him into a deep rest. Doing so would however, exert her own body and cause it overflow with too much magic. No one had ever seen the end results of an overflow of magic but they all presumed it to result in death.

The two siblings had constantly clashed before, multiple times in the air in their terrifying dragon forms and some on the battlefield but none had ever escalated to this. This was different, everyone sensed that. Behind the woman was a man, a mere human if his scent was anything to go by, but there was something dangerous about him that set all the followers of Grima on edge. There was a clear determined gaze in his blue eyes and in his hands he gripped a sword bearing a strange mark matching the one in his right arm, the power blessed upon him by Naga radiating similarly to the shorter male who instead reeked of Grima’s power.

The man’s mop of silvery hair bounced with each step as he struggled to keep up with his god. Unlike some of the beings in their group, he was human with nothing other than dark magic to defend himself. Shaking, the shorter male raised his pale hand and opened his tome. Meeting the gaze of the blessed warrior he summoned his magic, the dark purple and black flowing and shifting to a bright light as he charged up his spell. Halting so suddenly, he faced the group head on and aimed.

“Thoron!”

-

In his room, a man began to wake, the rumble and feeling of electricity in the air not yet leaving him from his dream.

“Chrom?” a feminine voice seeped through door, muffled by the wall separating their rooms. The man barely budged at the sound and sighed into his bed, hoping to return to sleep in his warm spreading of blankets. Light poured into the room through a large window whose curtains had been drawn back.

“Chrom!” the voice was starting to sound urgent and a sudden weight flopped onto his legs, warming his already hot skin. Groaning, the man began to stir once again and attempted to kick off the blankets only to be met with a hiss. A quick glance at the digital black clock on his nightstand confirmed the hour to be 1:23pm.

His eyes opened to meet striking blue eyes and jet black fur, _Lucina_ , his mind supplied. He gently reached out to pat the fuzzy head when a hiss reached his ears and a betrayed glare was shot his way.

 _How sassy,_ he snorted. Getting the idea of what had happened Chrom sighed and scooped the cat into his arms. “Sorry ‘bout that Lucy I didn’t mean to kick you, I was aiming for the blankets” he slurred sleepily.

Pleased with the apology the black cat accepted her owners embrace and proceeded to nap, burrowing herself deep into the old faded blankets that once were decorated with the man’s favorite childhood hero- Captain Ylisse.

“Chrom I’m coming in right now!” the door leading to his room swung open and in came his little sister, stomping energetically. Her eyes instantly met his, and her mouth opened again. “Chrom you promised you’d help me with some spells!” she whined, “is it really necessary to sleep so much?”

The man blinked out his grogginess and covered Lucina with another of his old faded blankets, this one with little dragons on it. Shuffling, he stretched and began to get up, “sorry Lissa I had only laid down to relax but I guess the warmth was just too welcoming compared to the barren cold outside,” he chuckled.

Huffing, the blonde girl pulled out her iridescent wand from her hidden skirt’s pocket. She twirled it a little in her thin fingers before dramatically aiming it at her brother. Chrom’s eyes widened a bit at the sight, “impressive Lissa,” he said, “when’d you learn that?”

She laughed. “I’ve been practicing! So, when can I test out some charms and spells on you?” Lissa waved around the wand, and magical sparks- green sparks to be specific- began emitting from the tip.

“When can you _what?_ ” Another blonde appeared in his doorway, this one wearing a worrisome frown rather than the excited grin her younger counterpart had. She gracefully walked into his room and placed a hand on Lissa’s shoulder. “Oh Lissa what have I told you about using magic on Chrom?”

“Oh come on sis!” Lissa’s bubbly smile grew. “He may be a regular mortal but he has to possess some magical resistance!”

Emmeryn sighed, “just because he possesses some doesn’t mean it can’t harm him Lissa, you should be more careful with your magic and its effects on humans you know-”

“That it can be dangerous, yeah yeah I know.”

He tended to enjoy listening to his sisters talk about magic but the topic always left a sour taste in his mouth when it suddenly shifted to his lack of magic ability. Chrom finally stood up, his clothes slightly wrinkled from his nap but were more or less somewhat presentable. Still, he felt a little out of place as his sisters wore dresses that complemented their features with a detailed bracelet that symbolized them as part of the Exalt grand witch bloodline. “Emm it’s alright, a simple charm won’t harm me right Lissa?” he spoke up and looked down to see his younger sister nod enthusiastically, pigtails bouncing along.

The older blonde’s worried fold between her brows ceased to disappear but at least her frown did. With a hesitant smile she ruffled Lissa’s hair. “If you’re alright with it then.” She turned to make her leave and politely excused herself out of her brother’s room, probably to research alchemy and difficult spells that Chrom had no hope of ever understanding.

Giggling, the younger blonde immediately set out to chant words in an ancient language Chrom just couldn’t understand no matter how hard he tried- he attempted to learn the language once, only to fail miserably- and a warm light engulfed his body. Lissa seemed awfully proud at the rainbowish hue that her wand had emitted and grinned. “I cast a lucky charm on you! It shouldn’t do you any harm so Emm won’t have to worry about that,” she said.

“I don’t…” Chrom looked down at his hands and polished shoes on his feet. “Feel any different, are you sure the charm worked?”

Lissa only nodded before grabbing Lucina and quickly kidnapping the cat from her beloved father. “Trust me, I worked super duper hard on that charm there’s no way it failed!”

\- 

His usual patrols with his group of friends had started normally.

The Shepherds were Ylisse’s law enforcers who patrolled the streets of Ylisse during its night hours, successfully eliminating any crime or issues they might’ve missed during the day. The majority of the group also worked the day shift and they effectively used any information gained there during the night. Chrom was part of both groups and effectively led both day and night groups despite being a pitiful human mortal with no magical abilities or superhuman strength.

The Shepherds were mainly made up of werewolves with two fairies and a couple of witches, leaving their leader as the only current human of the group. They all wore similar cloaked robes that carefully framed their faces and bodies and allowed them to blend in with the damp darkness of the night. Not only was it natural camouflage, it also hid their identities and made it easy to move around. Regarding the issue of their scents, Miriel being the talented and skillful witch she is had uncovered an effective scent covering spell that they used upon nightfall.

The patrol had been going smoothly. As usual they’d split up into small multiple groups typically of three people- balancing out their numbers and strength. Each group had two werewolves and was typically completed with either a witch or if it was daytime a fairy would accompany them as well. That was the case for every group except for Chrom’s group of course. His group was made up of his own little sister Lissa and-

“My Lord!”

Frederick.

The blue haired man turned to face his childhood friend, recognizing his bulky build and worrisome voice beneath the cloak.

“Ah Fred-“

“Shh,” a hand was placed over his mouth. “We’re in public remember my Lord?” In a lower voice he moved up behind and murmured into his ear. “Aliases only _Chrom._ ”

The aliases system and hiding of their identifications was incorporated for the groups safety by Chrom and husband friends. Long ago before Chrom had been born, the group was led by his father and his knights and it had resulted in the deaths of faithful fighters who had been innocent and only targeted due to his father’s infamous reputation. Many of those who had been killed were fairies and it caused the species to split from the Shepherds. They ended up forming their own group that excelled in the sky while still serving the present ruler of Ylisse.

Rolling his eyes, the man shook his head gently. “We’re on a rooftop _Great Knight,”_ he emphasized as he turned to face the taller man, “the chances of someone being up here are highly unlikely-“

A shockingly cold feeling struck him and his stomach began to roll in agonizing waves. He could barely feel the end of a wand poking his back, the source of the spell no doubt.

“ _Ouch, the chances of someone being up here are low? Did you two forget about me?”_

Even with the voice shifting spell both men could easily recognize the familiar wisps of magic they had grown up with.

“What have I told you about making dramatic entrances Cleric?”

Chrom was released from the spell, his stomach still flopped a little though, and a shorter figure walked from behind him. “Aww but Great Knight it’s no fun having a boring entrance!” Lissa’s distinct voice was slightly modified by a special spell she had worked on to hide her identity better as she had been told multiple times that her voice was too recognizable.

“You’re late, Cleric.” Frederick pulled back his robe’s sleeve to reveal a simple watch over his wrist. “Ten minutes late to be exact!” The brunette proceeded to crouch down and pick up the rocks Lissa’s shoes had picked up with a frown.

“I was not late! You were just here too early like usual Great Knight,” she stuck her nose in the air, “I was on time thank you very much!”

Chrom fondly looked at his two companions and placed a hand on their shoulders. In an instant, both cloaked faces turned to him immediately and stood at a readied position. “Alright time for business guys, surely you’ve heard about the rumors by now right?”

“Rumors…?” Lissa looked at him curiously.

Frederick seemed unsure. “My Lord is it really wise to listen to rumors?”

Chrom offered a smile- which didn’t do much as his face was covered but it was the thought that counted anyways, “Of course it is, Sumia herself reported them to us this morning.”

At the mention of the clumsy yet trustworthy fairy, the pair nodded.

“Apparently there have been attacks right on the border of Ylisse and our district neighbors to the west...”

Lissa shuffled and a low growl was heard from Frederick. Chrom knew he didn’t have to finish his sentence, the tensions between the two countries had been growing despite his older sister’s attempts to make peace. It was all she wished for after all and everyone knew.

She wished for Ylisse to finally make amends with Plegia after the mess their barbaric father left behind.

Unfortunately all of her attempts were painfully one sided and Plegia’s violence raged on.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could he feign amnesia?
> 
> “Hm?” The short male looked around at the group. “Oh how odd… my apologies this is rather strange,” he chuckled dryly. “Your name just...came to me…”
> 
> Hell yeah he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I originally thought it’d take, sorry.

The patrol had been going fine.

They had gone through their assigned spot in Ylisse, quickly putting down a few fights caused by brigands. A quick flash of falchion, their old family sword that hand been passed down for generations, typically scared off the bold werewolves and humans. Chrom had been making his way back to the designated meeting spot on the roof of an old rusty brick apartment building back towards the center of Ylisse when a dirty skinny brown dog approached him.

He looked at the dog and frowned. Is it a stray? he pondered before slowly holding out his hand. The dog merely glanced at him, sniffed in his direction and momentarily seemed baffled at the fact that there was no scent coming from the figure. The dog approached him, nervously swishing his tail from right to left most likely hoping for some scratches or food.

Chrom’s heart ached at the sight of the dog and sighed, it’s not like Frederick was around to remind him of the objective- he had separated from his two partners long ago to deal with errands his older sister had asked him to do before they had departed- and Lissa had gone with the said man. Seeing no objections to come intercept him, Chrom walked to the dog and ruffled the area between its long droopy ears. Instantly the dog wagged its tail harder and began walking only stopping to check that the man was following him.

Without any second thoughts, the man followed the dark brown stray dog into the streets right to one of the borders between the two countries, seeing how run down it was he figured it was an old trade post from when before the long war started.

-

Following this stray dog into a suspiciously narrow alley in the border of the two countries suddenly didn’t seem like a good idea anymore. The narrow alley was long and unkempt, grass sprouting from the walls and vines covering the windows of the two buildings. It vaguely reminded Chrom of the old field that used to be here when he was young before the towns expanded and trade flourished.

The pit-pats of the dogs paws and water drops, rolling off the overgrown leaves on the vines, met Chrom’s ears as he made his way further back into the alley. The grass grew more and more unkempt until it fully took over the stone floor. Vines from the walls matched it as well and soon, the dog stopped. It had sat down and let out a low whine while staring at a bundle in the grass. How peculiar, Chrom thought. No one really ever left anything in alleyways, definitely nothing in ones as abandoned as this one. 

Quietly, he stepped closer and knelt down to get a closer look. The white bundle shifted and two ears perked up as dark eyes opened. A tail popped out and a low growl resonated within the alleyway. In response, the other stray dog stepped up and sat closer, panting innocently and looking at the white dog until the noise stopped. 

Strange.

After the white dog moved, another figure was revealed engulfed in a dirty robe. The figure merely shifted and seemed undisturbed by the two dogs by him. Curious, Chrom reached out to the body. There was no harm in doing so, right? Maybe they were lost or had lost their home and needed help, no matter their situation he had to do something.

If he didn’t he would never forgive himself. 

Chrom’s hand stopped upon touching the dirt covered cloth and waited for the white dog to stop baring it’s sharp canines at him. The brown dog, appearing to be on Chrom’s side nudged the white dogs side and a huff escaped from the aggressive stray. Rather than continuing with prodding at the restful body, he shifted his hands to lay on both dogs warm heads and sighed. He kept his hands mainly to himself, deciding that it’d be best to not touch the sleeping person being carefully protected by their loyal dogs. At least from the looks of it, the dogs most likely belonged to the person who’s thick coat and hood shielded them perfectly from Chrom’s sight.

This was nice. It was quiet, and peaceful with no sudden noises and an occasional breeze would reach the end of the alley which would feel pleasant in his sweaty hair. The body beside him remained still under the weight of both dogs now, the sight warmed Chrom’s heart and a small smile framed his lips. 

With the rhythmic breathing of the dogs and his own, he felt his eyes slowly closing. His fingers kept parting the fur as his breathing slowed, and they kept going until he was drifting in and out of consciousness. 

This was really nice… he was mildly surprised nothing had come to interrupt the peace. He made a mental note to thank Lissa for the good luck charm.

His head began to dip a little and he was so, so close to taking a nap. The vine covered wall behind his back was surprisingly soft and he let himself go.

-

“My lord!”

...Frederick?

”Chrom!”

Lissa.

Damn it, so much for that good luck charm.

He slowly opened his eyes and cursed quietly at the sight of the sunrise illuminating the previously dark and damp alley. Wait a second...alley?

“Chrom!” two voices loudly whispered as they made their way down the alley. Chrom internally groaned and begrudgingly looked up to see the two figures approaching. Frederick came first jogging to him, with Lissa following a little further back. 

Right. He almost forgot about his experience following the stray dog into the shady area with the bundle beside him.

Frederick’s brows furrowed as he stared at Chrom’s slumped form. “Are you serious?” his voice was laced with disbelief. “You’re joking right? This whole time we’ve been searching for you and you’ve been taking a nap in the middle of the borders with-“ he sniffed the air. “...two dogs?” 

Lissa bounded forward slightly panting, her face glistening with a light layer of sweat and her hood long gone forgotten. “What’s with the robe they’re laying on?” she asked. 

“Oh that’s just a body,” he replied.

“That’s a _what?!_ ”

Frederick stepped closer and grabbed the back of Chrom’s hood to tug him away. “It would be best to keep distance, my lord.”

“ _Chrooom!_ ” Lissa was still staring at him with wide green eyes. “Why would you think that was a good idea? Who in their right mind goes, oh hey here’s a nice comfy spot in an alley on the border of two neighboring warring countries why not sleep here, oh cool there’s someone else and two dogs? That’s fine!”

Him, apparently.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time? Besides it’s not like I’m unarmed or anything, I would’ve been fine anyways,” Chrom reasoned. He brushed off his clothes and stretched his arms upward before going to stand beside his companions. Looking down at the two dogs now awake and guarding the body, he continued. “It’s not like I could’ve left them like this either.”

The tall brunette’s frown deepened. “Right, and this was the correct course to go through.”

“No, he’s right Frederick.” Lissa turned her gaze to the body on the grass. “Chrom, we have to do something.”

The body in the grass began to shift and shuffle, most likely waking up from the noise.

Chrom nodded and met the eyes of his friends. “Well what do you guys propose we do?”

“We should leave before we’re caught here, this could easily be a trap and we shouldn’t risk your lives here,” Frederick replied immediately and stood closer.

The small blonde seemed stumped for once. “I.. I honestly don’t know…”

A groan came from the ground and all three heads whipped to look back at the body. The figure popped up from under the dogs’ bodies and there appeared a bed head of white. Sitting up, his eyes fluttered open revealing a beautiful brown gaze that focused on the trio, confusion littering his pale features.

_Fuck._

Chrom cleared his throat and leaned over the awakened male. “I see you’re awake now.” Did that sound awkward? That definitely sounded awkward and creepy, he probably shouldn’t mention that he slept next to their unconscious body.

Oh gods why did he phrase it that way, that sounded way worse than what had actually happened stop thinking Chrom just shut u-

“Hey there!” Lissa chuckled. For once, Chrom was glad for his sister’s loud mouth.

“There are better places to take a nap on the ground, you know.” Lissa snorted at the comment. Chrom smiled at the white haired man in a hopefully reassuring way and held out his gloved hand. “Now give me your hand.”

The man hesitantly gripped his hand and the trio subtly noted the brand on his pale skin, not quite sure what it was. Chrom pulled him up towards his own body and instantly regretted it.

Gods, why was he even prettier closer up?

-

He momentarily looked at the brand on the arm of the slightly taller man in front of him and cursed. Of course the people to find him in his weakest state were the enemies of his own homeland. Not that they knew that. From the looks of it they seemed to believe he was just a lost traveler or a homeless civilian, the latter wasn’t too far off but still. 

It was just his luck to run into the prince and princess, hopefully they didn’t recognize him as much as he did them. 

“You all right?” The Prince looked right into his eyes, which was probably proper etiquette but at the moment it made him a bit uncomfortable and nervous. 

Lightly patting the dirt off the back of his robe, he replied. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you Chrom.”

“Ah,” the Prince seemed a bit taken back. “You know who I am?”

_Shit._

Not a even a few minutes had passed and he was already messing up. He had backed himself into a corner, his options were limited as he analyzed his possible courses of actions. He could just say the semitruth, obviously everyone knew the Prince, however that would sound strange and he didn’t exactly appear trustworthy with his Plegian robes and fishy location. That then left him with one another idea…

Could he feign amnesia?

“Hm?” The short male looked around at the group. “Oh how odd… my apologies this is rather strange,” he chuckled dryly. “Your name just...came to me…”

Hell yeah he could.

Chrom hummed thoughtfully. “How curious, tell me then what’s your name? What brings you here?”

This...has turned into a tricky situation. The Prince seemed to believe him wholeheartedly and guilt began to tug on his heartstrings. It’s for the best, he attempted to reason with himself. Although he had tried to stay out of the media back home, they might still recognize him. He didn’t like lying but he had no choice. “My name is…” he stuttered on purpose and gave a frustrated huff. “It’s…”

The blue haired man looks at him curiously, “you don’t remember your own name?”

“I’m not sure if I…” the pale man looked around again, this time not fully recognizing his surroundings. The last thing he recalled was leaving home and making it to the markets of Plegia. He figured his retainers would be following him and the market, full of people and scents would be the ideal location to lose them. He did not recall the two dogs by his side following him, yet he supposed their company was nice enough for them to stay. He asked, “I’m sorry but where am I exactly?”

The happy go lucky blonde let out a gasp as her eyes widened at the question. “Hey I’ve heard of this! It’s called amnesia!”

Damn right it is princess. 

The stoic brunette beside the bubbly blonde seemed to not buy any of it. The man scoffed, “it’s called a load of Pegasus dung.”

Also right, sir knight.

The tall man stepped closer and closer to him, invading his space. Cautiously, the shorter pale man stepped back with each advance until his back hit the wall. “We’re to believe you remember milord’s name, but not your own?”

He gulped.“It’s the truth sir.” 

With his back against the wall, he could see the sun fully in the sky as its light illuminated the alley. To his surprise, the first rays to hit his skin didn’t hurt. His skin didn’t turn red nor did it begin to bubble under the sunlight, rather it stayed the same. This was great, he thought. It would really help him keep his cover.

Holy shit wait. No it wasn’t, he began to panic a little. For all his life he had to either buy his special sunscreen from an alchemist or make it himself in order to stay out in the sun. For him to suddenly not take any damage was out of the norm and his stomach flipped. This wasn’t the only change was it? He experimentally ran his tongue across the flat part of his top teeth, and yep sure enough his fangs didn’t emerge. Now that the phenomenon had caught his attention he also realized he couldn’t sense his own scent among the witch, werewolf and the human. 

He hadn’t noticed the werewolf back off at the command of the prince whilst in his predicament.

Just what had changed? He pondered, staring at the cobblestone ground, not quite listening to the trio in front of him speak and discuss something- probably what to do with him. 

He could only hear bits and pieces as his mind was overrun with the events after the day he ran away. 

“What if it’s the truth...we can’t leave him…”

“We’ll still be...but I’m just saying we should be careful…”

“Then we’ll...take him to town…”

That’s it! The word triggered a grumble in his stomach and a sudden dryness in his throat. Towns were full of people, full of food! He hadn’t hunted since he had left his home. He had most likely passed out from exhaustion and in an effort to keep himself alive, his body drew back anything that would require extra energy. 

So as long as he didn’t hunt, his scent and abilities would remain hidden along with his true identity. Easier said than done, he grumbled quietly to himself.

“Well?” He snapped his attention back to the group looking at him expectantly. “Let’s go, we’re going to the nearest town away from this abandoned trading post, then we’ll hear whatever you have to say.” Chrom offered no space for questions and was direct in his orders.

With a sigh, Robin followed behind. He hadn’t expected to get involved with another royal family upon running away from the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to stay true to the slow burn tag, just- let me indulge in the concept of Chrom falling in love first and fast


End file.
